Envie d'une suçacide ?
by Sasha-ivy
Summary: Et vous, quand le plus fervent adepte du mal vous propose une sucrerie, vous lui répondez quoi ?
1. Chapter 1

Une suçacide ?  
Il faut savoir que je me suis inspirée d'une fiction que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et qui se nomme : "Je te l'avais bien dit" de Rickiss. (en voici le lien, si ça vous intéresse: /s/3388258/37/Vosdsirsfontdsordre )/s/3388258...fontdsordre )! il faut aussi savoir que seulement du thème général je me suis inspirée, sinon vous noterez que nos inspirations sont différentes, bah ouais ça serait pas drôle sinon "xD.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude les personnages et les lieux ne me reviennent pas (malgré de nombreux kidnappings qui ont malencontreusement échoués) mais sont à JK. Pour l'idée noubliez pas go Rickiss.

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Et vous, quand le plus fervent adepte du mal vous propose une sucrerie, vous lui répondez quoi ?

Voldemort / Mac Gonagall

Suçacide.

Nous avons tous une peur, qu'elle soit mentale, physique, réelle ou fictive. La peur est omniprésente et peut se représenter de toutes les façons. Pour elle, sa peur c'était le mal. Cette femme éprise de justice et des bonnes choses, puant le bien à des kilomètres détestait et avait peur de la fourberie et de la magie noire. Certaines peurs ont une identification universelle comme la faucheuse pour la mort. De la même façon, pour elle, la personnalisation du mal était une suçacide. Oui, une honnête et futile suçacide qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de trouer une langue avec un adorable goût de fraise chimique. Cela peut vous paraître très étrange mais c'était pour le moins réel. Personne (et certainement pas en ces temps troubles) n'aurait pu penser que derrière son chignon bien tiré et son visage sévère -dégageant une impression de force incroyable chez une femme si frêle- se cachait l'effroi de la simple vue d'une sucette acide. Ce mot "suçacide" qu'elle détestait tant, qu'elle abhorrait prononcer, qui écorchait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était forcée de dire le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore, ce mot qui lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs lointains et obscurs. Car il faut le savoir, les humains (et donc par-là même, les sorciers) ne sont pas parfaits et la magie noire sera toujours quelque chose de tentant ou de tenté dans la vie de cette espèce. Le mal, l'obscur, ces seuls mots réveillent tout ce que le bien a toujours voulu éradiquer. Et cette femme humaine chérissant le bien fondé des choses, détestant ces choses horribles, a elle aussi été tentée par la noirceur de ce que je sous-entend. Oui, Minerva Mac Gonagall a succombée à la tentation…

C'était un jour comme les autres où dans sa jeunesse, la miss Mac Gonagall, respirait à plein nez le bonheur d'être une parfaite préfète en chef modèle. Un jour comme les autres donc, à la bibliothèque -cette salle qu'elle aimait tellement parcourir ne serait-ce que pour effleurer les rangées de livres et de manuscrits du bout des doigts- elle y découvrit un merveilleux livre d'études sur la magie noire devant sortir tout droit de la réserve. Il était étrangement beau pour un livre regorgeant d'horreurs. Mais le mal est fourbe, c'était dit, et c'était bien trop tentant pour Minerva qui en fut bien trop tentée. Elle le prit donc et alla se cacher tranquillement à une table près d'une fenêtre, tout au fond à droite puis à gauche… après une autre bifurcation à droite, non une bifurcation à gauche après le croisement pour aller à droite de l'endroit. Vous situez ? Bref dans les tréfonds et les profondeurs de la salle préférée de Madame Pince. Vous voyez mieux ? Bien. Elle lisait déjà depuis quelque temps quand un bruit dérangeant lui fit relever la tête. C'était encore lui, devant elle, osant la regarder avec toute la malice dont il était capable, suçant une suçacide. Cette saleté de Serpentard osant manger une gourmandise dans un lieu sacré de livres, devant elle et avec un grand sourire narquois et malicieux qui plus est ! Avouez que le Diable avait trouvé là, une des plus horribles façons de se manifester. Et puis c'est qu'il avait du charme! Bon, quand on parlait de Tom Elvis Jedusor en général, la beauté ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Mais là, il poussait cette pauvre Minerva dans ces derniers retranchements ! Non, mais vraiment !

"Tu mangeras bien une suçacide, Minerva ?"

C'est qu'il en rajoutait en plus !

"On ne mange pas dans la bibliothèque." C'était pourtant clair.

"On ne lit pas les livres de la Réserve sans autorisation." Ou l'art de la répartie sans limite par Jedusor.

Jusque là, une conversation saine d'esprit… rien d'anormal. Mais notre préfète en chef préférée se sentait mal. Elle lisait de la magie noire sous l'œil d'un Serpentard (Ô combien sexy) qui mangeait une sucette sanguine. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait quelque part, c'était certain. Ah oui, il avait sa cravate verte et argent desserrée, qui lui donnait un air mutin absolument… non voyons, notre préfète en chef ne pouvait penser à ce genre de choses mais plutôt à "regardons plutôt ce passionnant livre sur la magie noire _Chapitre 25, Torture_", voilà comment s'occuper de Jedusor s'il continuait. Non, pas s'il continuait, s'il commençait. Quoique, cette façon lascive de manger une sucette n'était pas correcte. Pas correct, mais terriblement séduisant… Non, décidément jamais Minerva ne pouvait penser de telles sottises !

" Tu n'as pas répondu… "  
" Pardon ? Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais je lisais."  
" Minerva ? Une suçacide ?"  
" Non, merci, ces nouvelles sucreries de HoneyDukes, ne m'inspirent rien."  
" Vraiment ? "  
" Désolée de préférer les classiques Plumes en sucre."  
" Tu en goûteras bien une ? Juste une… seule."  
Elle le vit se lever et s'approcher d'elle, suçant toujours sa friandise à la fraise, un regard provocateur illustré d'un sourire sournois, était-il possible de résister ? Jedusor lui résister, c'est égal à une impossibilité que personne n'a encore eu l'honneur de relever. Non, Jedusor, recule par pitié. Tu m'as entendu ? La charité s'il te plaît: arrêtes d'avancer. Bien, moment de panique passager, il suffit de penser à autre chose : "Torturer reviens souvent à jeter le sortilège Doloris (sortilège impardonnable) mais pas seulement, beaucoup de façons plus ignobles et démoniaques existent pour…"  
" Juste un petit peu…"  
" Laisse moi lire mon bouquin, j'ai dit non."  
Mais il avançait encore, agitant malicieusement sa suçacide (qu'il venait de retirer avec un geste incroyablement… incroyable de charme) du bout de ses doigts. Les pensées de notre héroïne semblaient confuses, mais elle avait un calme impressionnant, laissant son regard obstinément posé sur le livre de magie noire. Mais Tom paraissait saisir le trouble qui la saisissait, si elle savait que la légilimencie dont parle le chapitre 17 de ce livre était clair et intéressant.  
" Minerva ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas goûter ? "  
" Non ! Recule et laisses moi tranquille ! "  
" Non ?"  
" Non ! Et reculer Jedusor, c'est le contraire de ce que tu fais présentement !"  
" Mais se ne serait pas drôle sinon… "  
" Drôle ?!"  
" Allez dernière chance, veux-tu une suçacide ?"  
" NON !"  
" Tant pis."  
" Comment ça, "tant pis" ?"  
" Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Minerva. Je vais employer la manière forte un peu comme ce qui est écrit au chapitre 4 de ce manuscrit… "  
" Tom, je ne…"  
Hélas, elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre, car elle fut sauvagement assaillit par un Voldemort miniature en chasse, et une telle créature ne laisse jamais filer sa proie. De quoi parlait le chapitre 4, exactement ? ah oui, de la brutalité. Il lui prit le bras, la fit lever d'un coup, la renversa contre la table et l'embrassa sans ménagement.  
"... C'est pour ça que je n'en voulais pas: bien trop acide!" Dit-elle, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, malicieuse.

Et bien des années plus tard, les suçacides elle les fuyait comme la peste.  
C'était la guerre et le face à face devenait inévitable, de nouveau. Tom Elvis Jeduor éradiqué, faisant place au Lord Voldemort. Était-il possible de changer autant ? C'était une personne différente en face d'elle, tout en lui inspirait la perfidie, la fourberie, l'obscur, en clair le mal. Et elle en avait horreur. Cependant si aux premiers abords ses yeux rouges étaient bien différents des pupilles qu'elle lui connaissait, il lui sembla revoir un regard narquois qui la narguait comme autrefois, en eux. Mais c'était certainement sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours: le passé qui remontait soudainement à la surface, et lui faire voir la réalité devant ses yeux: ce que le mal avait foutu d'un jeune homme admirable. Ce que le mal était capable de faire, et qui lui expliquait la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait toujours préféré le bien. Il lui sourit pourtant, mais il ne l'horrifia que plus, si malfaisant, ce n'était plus lui, c'était un monstre: un serpent abject.  
" Tu mangeras bien une suçacide, Minerva ?"  
Elle en fut choquée, les larmes lui montaient, il lui paraissait qu'elle avait eu raison d'avoir si peur des suçacides et du mal, car depuis toujours ils causeraient sa perte, c'était écrit. Avec ce calme dont elle avait le secret, elle se dit que le bien pour lequel elle avait travaillé pendant toute ses années lui ferait peut-être la grâce de l'envoyer à la porte d'un paradis.  
"Avada Kedavra...

C'était ta toute dernière chance, Minerva."

* * *

Eh bien voila. Tout ça pour dire : Faites le mal mais faites le BIEN ! Huhuhu, See ya'

_Sasha-ivy._


	2. Bonus

Et parce que je vous aime, une scène Bonus x).

En Italique, les répliques de notre Voldy-chou international ! Enjoy !

_"Tu mangeras bien une suçacide, Minerva ?"_  
"On ne mange pas dans la bibliothèque."  
_"On ne lit pas les livres de la Réserve sans autorisation. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question."  
_"Je ne réponds qu'aux questions pertinentes"  
_"Une suçacide ?"_

"..."

_"Veux-tu une suçacide, douce Minerva, oui ou non ?"  
_"Non, bien sûr que non".  
_"J'ai déjà une réponse à ma question, c'était trop facile, je suis déçu"  
_"Tragique"  
_"Mais prends donc une suçacide quand même".  
_"J'ai dit non".  
_"Une suçacide !"_  
"Non!"  
_"Une suçacide !"  
_"Jedusor, non !"  
_"Une suçacide !"_  
"Et ma main sur la tête ?"  
_"Une suçacide !"_  
**CLACK**  
_"Une suçacide !"  
_"Oh! Mais t'es maso ou quoi ?!"  
_"Une suçacide !"  
_"NON ! Il faut que je te le dise comment, en fourchelang ?"  
_"Une suçacide !"_

"..."

_"Une suçacide !"_  
**CLACK CLAK CLACK & VLAN**  
_"Même pas mal, une suçacide ?"  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA !"

_"..."_

"Oups, héhé. "


End file.
